Une requête un peu spéciale
by Ashu-chwan
Summary: Les nerfs de Zoro vont être bien malmenés par une demande, assez particulière, de son capitaine. OS, Shounen-ai, ZoLu


**Titre:** Une requête un peu spéciale

**Pairing:** Un léger ZoLu

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** UR, OS, Humour

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Bla bla de l'auteur:** Bonjour, après des années passées à écumer le site, je me suis enfin décidée à poster. ^^

C'est un OS assez léger, que j'ai écrit surtout dans le but de me distraire. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture. :)

**[Edit du 10.02.13]** Argh, quelqu'un m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'il y avait quelques fautes d'orthographe qui traînaient ici et là, et, à ma plus grande horreur, ce n'est pas quelques petites fautes que j'ai trouvées, mais une flopée. U.U Si j'avais su, je me serais corrigée plus rapidement. J'ai honte d'avoir laissé des gens lire ce machin bourré de fautes. T.T Bref, dans tous les cas, il n'en devrait plus en avoir du tout, mais si vous en voyez, par pitié, faites-le-moi savoir. n.n Et en me relisant, j'ai aussi remarqué que je n'ai pas donné les explications des termes en italique. Est-ce que je devrais le faire? Ou bien ça va comme ça?

* * *

La mer, une fois n'est pas coutume sur Grand Line, était calme. Le soleil, radieux, brillait. Une petite brise soufflait juste assez fortement pour gonfler les voiles des navires voguant sur l'étendue bleutée. Qu'ils fassent partie de la Marine, qu'ils soient simples commerçants ou, encore, fameux bandits des mers, tous s'accordaient une petite pause, tant rêvée.

L'équipage de _Mugiwara_ n'échappait pas à la règle. Il profitait de ce repos bien mérité en s'adonnant à diverses activités. Sanji était en train de préparer des collations pour sa Nami-chérie et la mystérieuse Robin-_chwan_. Les filles discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien près de l'aquarium. Franky et Usopp construisaient une nouvelle arme pour le Sunny dans l'atelier. Chopper préparait des médicaments dans son cabinet. Et Zoro profitait du calme ambiant pour méditer au soleil, sur le pont du navire. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tranquillité allait vite être perturbée par celui qui deviendrait, un jour, le Seigneur des Pirates.

- Zoro ! Apprends-moi à embrasser !

- Que je t'apprenne à embra... QUOOOOOOOOIIIIII ?!

- Bah oui. Sanji, il a dit que c'était génial. Encore meilleur que la viande si on savait s'y prendre, alors moi je veux essayer !

- Écoute, déjà, je ne peux pas t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, ça vient avec la pratique. Et ensuite, faut pas faire attention à ce que disent les personnes qui ont un sourcil vrillé !

Dans les cuisines du Sunny, un blond éternua en se disant qu'une jolie _mellorine_ devait être en train de complimenter son physique de rêve. Tandis que, sur le pont, la discussion battait toujours son plein...

- Alors, t'as qu'à pratiquer avec moi ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Luffy, répondit Zoro dans un soupir las. Il faudra attendre de trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes bien. Si possible, une fille.

- Maieuuuh ! J'veux pas attendre ! 'Pis Nami, elle m'a fait une grosse bosse en me frappant quand je lui ai demandé ! Regarde! Et j'vois pas pourquoi je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aime bien, toi !

- Écoute, c'est non. Et c'est comme ça, répliqua un Zoro passablement ennuyé, tout en frissonnant à la pensée d'une certaine sorcière en colère.

- Tu oserais désobéir à un ordre de ton capitaine ? menaça Luffy avec une voix grave.

- Argh ! C'est de la triche !

- Shishishi !

- C'est bon. T'as gagné, lâcha Zoro dans un nouveau soupir, mettant fin à la conversation.

Le sabreur se leva, s'avança rapidement vers son capitaine, immobilisa son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait gardé ses yeux ouverts, pas question de se laisser aller. Après cinq secondes environ, il estima que le baiser avait assez duré et il y mit terme.

- Quoi ? C'est _tout _? ronchonna Luffy.

Zoro ne répondit pas et partit en direction de la tour de guet, histoire d'avoir la paix pour continuer son entraînement.

- Pff. Et dire que j'ai pris le premier baiser de mon capitaine, laissa-t-il échapper, dépité, une fois arrivé à destination.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les nerfs d'un certain pirate furent à nouveau mis à rude épreuve...

- Zoro ! Il paraît que c'était pas un vrai baiser ! Sanji, il a dit qu'il fallait mettre la langue pour que ça soit bien !

Zoro ouvrit les yeux avec peine, voyant son capitaine le réprimander avec une moue boudeuse. Dire qu'il venait juste de s'endormir ! Il grogna une réponse, qu'il jugea satisfaisante, au vu de la situation :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter cet imbécile d'_ero-cook _!

- Raah... Et moi qui pensais que tu savais comment t'y prendre. En fait, t'arrives pas à embrasser avec la langue, hein, c'est ça ? défia Luffy.

- Bien sûr que j'arrive à embrasser avec la langue, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! aboya Zoro.

- Alors, c'est réglé ! conclu un Luffy avec un large sourire, énormément fier de lui.

Zoro jura intérieurement, maudissant un certain cuisinier blond pour avoir mis des idées stupides dans la tête de son capitaine. Il se redressa, s'approchant cette fois plus doucement de Luffy. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, posa sa main droite sur la joue de son capitaine, la caressant doucement. Il laissa, ensuite son pouce aller effleurer sa lèvre inférieure.

Luffy, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il appréhendait ce nouveau baiser car il avait l'impression qu'il serait totalement différent du premier. Il sentit les lèvres de son second entrer en contact avec les siennes. Par réflexe, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant la langue du sabreur s'y faufiler. La sensation qu'il ressentait était étrange. C'était bien, mais en même temps, il en voulait plus. Plus de quoi ? Ça il n'aurait su le dire.

Zoro resserra légèrement l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur son capitaine. C'était bon. Surtout depuis que Luffy s'était mis à répondre au baiser, s'essayant même à mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son second. Décidément, le sabreur en voulait plus, il avait envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite, à même le sol. Reprenant ses esprits, il mit fin au baiser avant que celui-ci ne dégénère. Il avait senti que Luffy était déjà bien excité et il ne pouvait pas nier être dans le même état.

- Voilà. Tu l'as eu ton baiser maintenant tu me fous la paix ! dit-il, un peu essoufflé.

- Ouai en plus, c'est même pas meilleur que la viande, il raconte n'importe quoi Sanji, c'était juste bizarre, conclu Luffy, quelques rougeurs toujours présentes sur ses joues, en partant vers son siège, situé à l'avant du bateau.

Zoro, lui, partit s'entraîner. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Malheureusement, il tomba sur le _love-cook _en chemin. Manquait plus que ça ! Bizarrement, le cuisinier avait l'air heureux. Zoro jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de repérer une éventuelle représentante de la gent féminine, ce qui expliquerait le sourire goguenard de l'autre bâtard, mais il n'en vit pas. Robin et Nami devaient être à l'intérieur. Mais alors, pourquoi ce sourire ? Bah, ça devait encore être une de ses imbécillités, mais mieux valait être prudent et s'en assurer.

- Oï, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _baka _? grinça Zoro.

- Pff, comme ça, il paraît que tu donnes des leçons particulières à notre capitaine, _Marimo_. Elles ne devaient pas être terribles, venant d'un rustre comme toi, railla Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as d- commença Zoro, puis après un instant de réflexion, il reprit la parole. Comment tu sais ? explosa-t-il, les joues en feux.

Sanji lui lança un regard explicite et Zoro comprit immédiatement. C'était l'autre merdeux qui devait avoir fait quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement quoi. C'était de sa faute. De toute façon, c'était toujours de sa faute...

- Alors, on a donné sa langue au chat ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ? demanda innocemment Sanji.

Ce que cet idiot de cuisinier pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs, parfois.

- Tu sais, il m'a juste fallu mentionner quelque chose qui aurait la prétention d'être meilleur que la plus délicieuse des viandes pour attiser la curiosité de notre _senchou,_ chantonna Sanji, un air presque sadique peint sur le visage.

Zoro avait raison. C'était bien de la faute du cuisinier. Cet enfoiré de blond allait le payer. Il était sur le point de dégainer ses sabres quand il aperçut l'autre sorcière le regarder méchamment.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, tu sais. À moins que tu aies envie d'augmenter ta dette, commenta-t-elle.

- Nami-_swaaan, _tu es tellement belle quand tu menaces l'autre tête d'algue ! S'extasia Sanji, des cœurs plein les yeux.

- Oui, oui, donc pas de bagarres. Vous avez bien compris ? rajouta-t-elle en craquant ses articulations.

- Humpf, lâcha Zoro.

- À tes ordres, Nami-chérie ! Et toi là, sois plus poli avec cette douce _mellorine_.

Zoro partit en grognant, il venait de manquer l'occasion de mettre une raclée à la cause de tous ses malheurs. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se venger... Il alla à la cuisine, profitant de l'absence de l'enfoiré de cuisinier, et s'empara d'une bouteille d'alcool. Ça l'aiderait sûrement à réfléchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy fit une entrée fracassante, faisant sursauter le sabreur. Il devait être en quête de nourriture, pour changer. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mis la main sur une cuisse de poulet – miraculeuse rescapée du dernier repas – que Luffy remarqua la présence de son second.

- Oh ! Salut, Zoro !

Le bretteur grogna un vague salut en guise réponse, quand, tout à coup, la solution pour sa vengeance lui sauta aux yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Simple mais redoutable, c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Tu sais, Luffy, tu m'as dit avant que t'avais pas trouvé qu'embrasser était meilleur que la viande. Mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il y a plus. Et c'est ce plus qui est vraiment meilleur que la viande... commença Zoro.

- Oooooh.

On pouvait voir les yeux de Luffy briller avec un intérêt certain. Il trépignait déjà d'impatience. Parfait, pensa Zoro.

- Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer... continua Zoro, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

- Saaaaanjiiiiii !

Le cuisinier soupira, son turbulent capitaine devait encore être affamé.

- Fais-moi l'amour !

C'est bien ce que Sanji pensait. Luffy avait – encore – faim.

Attendez.._._ QUOOOOOOOOI ?!


End file.
